


Давай исследовать

by sintana



Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Kenma is the baby, M/M, Professor Kuroo Tetsurou, Single Parent Akaashi Keiji, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintana/pseuds/sintana
Summary: Это кажется самой ужасной вещью, которую кто-то когда-либо просил сделать Акааши - доверить им свою целую вселенную.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016866
Kudos: 2





	Давай исследовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [littlemissdarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdarci/pseuds/littlemissdarci). Log in to view. 



> Ну а мы продолжаем наш банкет из переводов данной серии работ! И я очень рада, что вы решили остаться со мной. Ниже вы можете найти правильный порядок прочтения или перейти на мой профиль и найти открытый сборник с работами из этой серии. 
> 
> Не забывайте переходить на страницу оригинала и оставлять кудосы под работой, всего минутка вашего внимания, а авторке работ приятно от фидбэка.

— Куроо-сан, мне кажется мне нужно бросить институт…

Гора бумаги, лежащая на ближайшем от двери столе, зашевелилась:

— Извини, но что за…

Грудь Акааши наполняет смущение.

— Оу.

Настоящий человек показывается из-за бумаги, острый взгляд и темные губы. Она похожа на ту, кто сошла с обложки журнала, но стопки книг, окружающие ее, говорят: она может расчленить кого-нибудь одними только словами, не размазав при этом губную помаду.

Она спрашивает, хмуря свои брови:

— Это ребенок?

— Да, — отзывается Акааши.

Его руки обвиваются вокруг Кенмы в слинге. Кенма не принимает осуждения близко к сердцу, лишь надувает свои губы в детском эквиваленте призрения.

— Ты пришел сюда, чтобы найти Куроо? — спрашивает она, указывая на стул перед рабочим столом Куроо, заставленным еще большим количеством книг, собранных в более аккуратные стопки, чем на её собственном.

Качая головой, Акааши отступает назад. Горло сдавливают спазмы, как будто его желудок хочет выпрыгнуть через глотку, полу-отговорки уже начинают выскакивать из его рта:

— Нет, ничего срочного. Извините за беспокойство…

Она меняется в лице, а между её бровей ложится складка беспокойства:

— Ты в порядке?

— Саеко-сан, вы можете поверить, что в автомате закончились конфеты? Куда только уходят все студенческие сборы? * Я должен был получить их раньше юридического факультета, и вы не поверите, с кем я столкнулся! Этот засранец Дайш… Акааши? Кенма? Ребятки, что вы здесь делаете?

Акааши морщится. Давление в глазах увеличивается, и непреодолимое желание заплакать, с которым он боролся последний час, накатывает с удвоенной силой. Он разворачивается, бормоча себе под нос:

— Мы уже уходим. Ничего не случилось. На самом деле, мы уже опаздываем, так что…

— Эй.*

То, как Куроо делает это, разбивает душу Акааши. Издать такое крошечное, незначительное слово, даже звук, которое значит слишком много. Он делает то же самое, когда произносит имя Акааши. Со всем, что он говорит.

Может быть язык действительно центр всего. То, как некоторые голоса придают словам такой уровень силы, такое значение.

Акааши открывает рот, чтобы пересечь беспокойство Куроо, но его следующий вдох содрогается.

Настал тот ужасающий момент, когда никто не говорит. Кенма продолжает беззвучно сидеть на его руках, переодически делая пузырьки из слюны и не обращая внимание на то, как в груди его отца все обрывается.

Со скрипом гора сдвигается, шквал бумаги обрушивается на пол, разлетаясь повсюду, словно лавина.

— Я… не должна быть тут, — произносит она беззлобно.

Когда она проходит мимо Акааши, на её лице отражается все меньше жалости, а взгляд останавливается на Кенме.

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как Куроо шепчет: «Спасибо, Саеко-сан, » — но похоже, что уши тоже подводят его, потому что звук нечеткий и противный. Его сажают на стул раньше, чем он осознает.

— Я действительно не могу остаться, — говорит Акааши, не предпринимая никаких попыток уйти. Он также не пытается дышать. В этот момент он позволяет своему телу то, что оно хочет, позволяет животному внутри себя выживать так, как нужно.

Куроо не отвечает, теребя что-то, загнанное в угол возле окна.

Проходят минуты. Кенма бьет своими ножками по бедрам Акааши, тихо отстукивая лишь ему понятный ритм мягкой подошвой своей обуви, будто способен ощущать атмосферу в комнате, чувства своего отца. Акааши закрывает свои глаза.

Пальцы касаются его плеча.

Призрачное прикосновение и Акааши медленно открывает свои глаза, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Перед ним кружка с поднимающимися клубами пара. Это так по-старинному мило, думать, как Куроо заботиться о ком-то вроде него таким образом — это то, что заставляет глаза Акааши стремительно намокать.

— Когда я волновался, дедушка часто заваривал мне чай. Давал что-то, на чем можно было сосредоточить свое внимание. Я был очень тревожным ребенком.

Акааши дотрагивается до края кружки. Его взгляд цепляется за конфету, торчащую из кармана толстовки Куроо. Куроо должен был выглядеть в ней глупо, как аспирант, однако выглядел очень уютно и тепло.

— Для человека, который является преподавателем, вы одеты, как студент.

Куроо пожимает плечами, но его шея вспыхивает:

— Я пытался погладить рубашку, когда перегорел предохранитель. Я забыл, что не могу пользоваться розетками, когда работает сушилка. Это единственная чистая вещь, которая у меня была. Хотя, знаешь, я ведь тоже студент.

— Верно, — говорит Акааши, ощущая тепло своими пальцами через керамику. Остальная часть его тела ощущается как лед, замороженной. — У вас нет электричества?

— Оно то работает, то нет. Я снимаю комнату у самого худшего домовладельца в Японии.

Болтовня из коридора просачивается через дверь, у окна щебечет птица, туманный хаос в мозгу Акааши постепенно рассеивается. Куроо заваривает себе чай, дергая за ниточку чайного пакетика.

— … Моя мама не разговаривает со мной на протяжении года, и у меня есть тест, который я завалю, потому что нет никого, кто мог бы присмотреть за Кенмой. У меня никого нет.

Ему становится плохо, как только он произносит последнюю часть, потому что это не правда. Но в этот момент так и было.

Прямо сейчас у него нет никого к кому обратиться. До кого дотянуться или на кого облокотиться. Акааши так устал от этого. От неспособности стоять самостоятельно, когда ему это необходимо, когда он должен.

Куроо ставит свою чашку на стол. Он приседает на небольшом расстоянии возле стула Акааши. Он поднимает свою руку, но останавливается на полпути, хватаясь за край стола, как за спасательный круг.

— Сожалею о твоей матери. Это произошло из-за… — осторожно начинает он, опуская свой взгляд на Кенму.

Из-за вимания к себе Кенма застенчиво прижимается к груди Акааши, но хихикая, пинает ножкой в Куроо.

Куроо подыгрывает: издает удивленный вздох и бережно берет его ножку в свою руку. Это заставляет Кенму смеяться по-настоящему.

Чистая радость на лице Кенмы и полная самоотверженность на лице Куроо, заставляют Акааши чувствовать себя менее замороженным, как будто все становиться менее запутанным и безнадежным. В конце концов все, что имеет для него значение — это видеть улыбку на лице своего ребенка, слышать этот радостный звук из любимого рта.

Куроо смотрит на Акааши с такой же самоотверженностью, будто у него нет работ студентов, которые нужно оценить, или исследований, над которыми нужно работать, или диссертаций, которые нужно писать, или своего собственного свободного времени, о котором нужно беспокоиться. Акааши сглатывает густую слюну.

— Мои родители не поняли, почему я захотел… Они говорили, что я разрушу свою жизнь, если оставлю его. Я сказал, что разрушу её, если не сделаю этого.

Лицо Куроо заливает грусть, перемешанная со свирепостью, гневом за Акааши.

— Я научился принимать это. Мы научились. Брат до сих пор иногда говорит с мамой об этом, но… — он прерывает сам себя, чувствуя, что сказал слишком много, сказал о вещах, о которых не должен был говорить.

Куроо пододвигает кружку ближе к Акааши, в его другой руке по прежнему находится ножка Кенмы. Он ждет, когда Акааши сделает глоток, чтобы увести разговор в другое русло.

— Расскажи мне об этом тесте.

Тревога скручивает желудок Акааши, А в его голосе проскакивает иное волнение.

— Это для моего курса поэзии. Я думал, что он будет завтра, но ошибся. Я думал… Я не знаю о чем я думал, потому что я никак не могу взять его с собой на этот тест, и нет никого, няни или детского сада, кто мог бы присмотреть за ним сейчас. Даже если и могут, это дорого, и я не доверяю им. Я пришел сюда, потому что, полагаю, мне нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кто не осуждает меня…

— Я присмотрю за ним.

— … и я провалюсь и, что?

— Я присмотрю за ним. Ничего страшного, — добавляет Куроо, и Акааши ошарашено смотрит.

— Нет. Я не могу просить тебя об этом. Нет.

— Да, ты можешь, — Куроо говорит это так просто, будто нет более интересных дел сегодня, кроме взятия на себя чужой ответственности, самой большой ответственности в жизни Акааши.

Он быстро качает своей головой. Успокаивающий чай горчит на языке, словно угроза перед перекрытием доступа кислорода в его горло.

— Я правда не могу. Это не…

— Это не так уж и долго, часа два максимум, — и когда Акааши начинает нерешительно заикаться, он продолжает. — Я буду сидеть возле аудитории, где будет проходит экзамен, если так будет для тебя комфортнее.

— Нет, это не так, — говорит Акааши, но в действительности это так.

Как он может знать, кому доверить не только себя, но и самую важную свою часть? Часть, которая не может защищать себя, беспомощное, крошечное существо, которое до сих пор нуждается в Акааши.

Время идет, и Акааши не может завалить этот тест. У него есть план и несколько указаний, которым он должен следовать, прямой путь, который зависит лишь от одного момента.

Неожиданно Кенма начинает громко смеяться. Он откидывает свою голову на грудь Акааши, лучезарно смотря на него, и дергает своей ножкой, которая до сих пор находится в руке Куроо.

Сердце Акааши бешено бьется. Он делает глубокий вдох. Встречается взглядами с Куроо.

— Это только на два часа?

Куроо подтверждает:

— Только два. Ты можешь доверить его мне, я обещаю. Верь или не верь, но мои руки знают лучше, что делать с ребенком, чем без него. Я присматривал за каждой и каждым из моих племянниц и племянников, с момента когда мне было четырнадцать. Клянусь, в моей семье можно собрать целую футбольную команду.

Акааши безоговорочно верит ему. Но это все еще кажется самой ужасной просьбой, которую кто-либо просил его выполнить — доверить им целую вселенную.

Наконец, он принимает решение.

Трясущимися руками он открывает рюкзак и начинает доставать оттуда вещи, объясняя:

— Скоро он проголодается. Он пьет из этого поильника, но если ему будет трудно, вы можете дать ему бутылочку. Здесь также есть печенье. Оно мягкое, но ему нравится, когда его разламывают на маленькие кусочки, иначе он его не ест и, о! Возможно ему нужно будет поменять подгузник. Я только что поменял его, все должно быть хорошо, но вот здесь подгузники. У меня также есть аптечка. Скорее всего мне нужно было просто отдать тебе всю сумку…

Куроо кладет свою теплую ладонь поверх плеча. Акааши может чувствовать это даже через ткань своего свитера. Он задумывается, было ли это так давно, когда кто-то прикасался к нему настолько бережно, или же у Куроо руки теплее обычного. Глаза Куроо тоже теплые, и он думает, что все Куроо такой.

— Я не могу представить, как тяжело это для тебя. Но не волнуйся, ты можешь доверять мне.

— Я знаю. Боже. Я навязываюсь тебе. Я не… Мне жаль. Ты уверен?

— Ты не можешь ничего мне навязывать, когда я предлагаю, — Куроо говорит так, будто разговор окончен.

И это так, потому что он берет клочок бумаги со своего стола, черкает что-то на нем, а затем говорит:

— Это мой номер телефона. На всякий случай. А теперь иди, сдавай свой экзамен.

Когда Акааши беспомощно смотрит на него, Куроо произносит:

— Хорошо?

Через несколько секунд Акааши выдыхает:

— Хорошо, — и достает последнюю вещь из рюкзака. — Это Хоббс, — говорит он серьезно, наглядно помахивая пушистым тигром в воздухе, — когда он сильно тревожится или громко плачет это единственное, что может его успокоить.

— Хоббс? Лучший друг Кельвина? *

— Да. Кенма любит его, — объясняет Акааши. В этот момент уверенность на его лице исчезает, он сдается, потому что ресницы предательски намокают.

— Акааши…

— Я в порядке, — быстро говорит он.

Начинает быстро действовать, будто все действительно хорошо. Он встает и начинает расстегивать ремешки на слинге, бережно прижимая Кенму к своему телу, он делал это так много раз, что впервые поражено осознает, однажды ему не придется делать это.

Однажды Кенма будет слишком большим, чтобы носить его на руках. Он будет прекрасно справляться сам, удерживая свой вес на двух ногах. И именно поэтому это так трудно удерживать жидкость, что скопилась в уголках его глаз.

Он все равно делает это, потому что есть одна вещь, в которой Акааши хорош — это быть тем, кем он должен быть, когда это нужно.

Это как быть пораженным любовью. Видеть Куроо с ребенком, своим ребенком, надежно прикрепленному к его груди.

Он не заметил этого в первый раз, слишком отвлеченный попытками вынести шторм, чтобы заметить. Но в этот момент он не упустил этого, причину, по которой женщины превращаются в лужицы эстрогена и говорят, что мужчины, хорошо ладящие с детьми, гораздо более привлекательные.

Но возможно, это тоже просто Куроо.

Второй раз в жизни руки Акааши пустые, а руки Куроо — нет.

Похоже, Кенму не беспокоит тот факт, что он на руках у Куроо. Во всяком случае, он выглядит счастливым, осознавая преимущество над миром, находясь на новой высоте.

Акааши собирает всю свою силу воли в кулак, чтобы не умолять поменяться местами обратно. Он хочет спросит Куроо, справиться ли тот с экзаменом, чтобы быть единственным, кто заботиться о ребенке.

Он не делает этого. Он берет себя в руки и сует листочек с номером Куроо в карман.

— Думаю, мне пора?

Куроо дарит ему ободряющую улыбку, с Кенмой в одной руке и Хоббсом в другой. Пачка конфет до сих пор торчит из кармана его университетской толстовки.

— Вот, — говорит Акааши, доставая спрессованный 100% органический фруктовый батончик из своей сумки. Он кладет его на растущую бумажную гору, — тебе стоит съесть это вместо конфет.

Улыбка Куроо становится шире:

— Я съем это. Удачи, Акааши!

Акааши не знает нужна ли ему удача или что-то совершенно иное, но он возьмет все, что может.

Кенма смотрит на него, сидя на руках Куроо, поднимает свою голову в жесте, который страшно напоминает самого Акааши, и издает мягкое:

— Па.

Боль на его лице, должно быть была ясна, как день, потому что Куроо сиюминутно покачал головой, говоря:

— Иди.

Акааши делает шаг назад, тут же сожалея об этом. Сердце сжимается, но он поворачивается, быстро целует Кенму в макушку и выбегает из комнаты прежде, чем не сможет двигаться, лишь только отголоски _па_ Кенмы следуют за ним до самой двери.

Он останавливается в коридоре только один раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Слова авторки: "Если у вас плохой день или вы подавлены, надеюсь это помогло немного поднять вам настроение. Я вдохновилась на написание этой части моей любимой цитатой из Кельвина и Хоббса:
> 
> "Это одна из замечательных особенностей жизни. Никогда не бывает так плохо, чтобы стало еще хуже." - Кельвин.
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение!"
> 
> А вот несколько примечаний к переводу, которые может быть трудно адаптировать на наш русский язык.
> 
> student fees - плата за обучение  
> Hey - явно не приветствие, так что воспользуемся русским аналогом эй, хотя хэй мне нравится больше.  
> «Кальвин и Хоббс» или «Кельвин и Хоббс» — ежедневный комикс, который придумывал и рисовал американский художник Билл Уоттерсон. В комиксе отражены выходки и проказы шестилетнего мальчика Кальвина и его плюшевого тигра Хоббса.
> 
> Еще больше трудностей перевода вы можете посмотреть в моем твиттере в соответствующем треде! https://twitter.com/sintanarai/status/1330214992612876293
> 
> Спасибо за прочтения перевода!


End file.
